Clash of Clans : The Zero King
by Ripirius Scribble
Summary: After the Dragons of the North shook other regions to the core centuries ago, a barbarian king, called himself The Zero King, wishes to expand his kingdom. ' The mist is poison to those who oppose us ' Read more to find out a story that puts our Clash of Clans characters in action against the notorious Zero King! Please check this story out on Wattpad too! You can vote on Wattpad!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I : Attack of the King**

The war cries filled the air around the audience. The battlefield was ready. The annual Clan War tournament was in its final phase.

The barbarians roared and charged forward. Followed by the Wall Breakers. The Skeletons carried the bomb in their hands, with a huge smile they run forward to their sole enemy, the walls.

The defending village was prepared, it's cannons firing away every intruder to the afterlife.

The spectators cheered as the Leaders of both clans fought. Trying to break into each other's villages. It was all so normal, so exciting, as always.

Then, when the troops started to fall in numbers, the Heroes came in. The Barbarian King and Archer Queen took the stand and turned the tide around. As expected, the heroes from the other side would soon show up. But something unusual happened, a purple mist embraced the warring troops. And one by one warriors from both sides were knocked out by shady figures with swords. When the heroes tried to save their men, a huge black sword strikes the heroes from the mist, defeating all heroes in one blow.  
One wizard, manages to catch a glimpse of the mysterious attacker, a crown and heavy body with a black sword, it was a King, a barbarian king.

There was panic as the rouge king had his barbarian followers attack the camps and the spectators, no one could defend against them, the once exciting atmosphere had turned into terror and chaos.

This didn't last long, as the Rouge King and his followers left as soon as the Pekkas arrived on the scene. The Pekkas tried to chase them but couldn't owing to their heavy bodies. A group of hog riders were sent to catch some of the attackers but as soon as they made contact, the barbarians would vanish in thin air.

...

 **Merchant Market - Lightwoods**

"Do we have any information regarding the attack? " an elder wizard asked to the gathering of wizards and witches. All started murmuring with each other.

The gathering was not aware of the goblins that made their way inside the hall and up to the aisle. The elder wizard stared at the goblin who was greedily eyeing his golden amulet. Goblins love gold! They would stoop low enough if the price is right, here such fellow came for a deal. The elder wizard guessed it right and held the amulet in his hand, "Speak my greedy friend, what information do you have to share?" the wizard said. The goblin pulls out an envelope with the mark of the warlocks. A purple outline of a bulls head with red horns, Satan the devil.

The seal shocked the elder, for it was rare for the warlocks to contact them, unless it was to trade scrolls and other nasty stuff best known only to the red wizards.  
The goblin takes the amulet and leaves the hall unnoticed, yet again. The elder places the envelope in his pouch and adjourn the meeting. The murmuring stops, all wondering why the abrupt halt.

The elder leaves the hall and heads straight for his horse. While instructing the guards at the gate to be alert.

 **THE RED HOOD COLONY**

 **Council Hall**

Location : Unknown.

The elder wizard rushes straight to the council hall where the elite wizards were busy discussing today's mysterious attack. All wizards present stand up to greet the pale faced elder.  
"Call an audience with the Golems of Ravenstone!" saying this, the elder collapsed clutching the envelope in his hand.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II : .**

 **Merchant's Market. Lightwoods.**

The elder wizard leaves the main hall after a brief exchange of words with the guards.

The goblins, who just delivered the letter were hiding nearby, keeping a close watch over the wizard. One of them giggled in delight, "We get the amulet and now we will also get the gold once the wizard opens the letter!" The other goblins shushed him and they scurried away before anyone spotted them.

They head for the devastated battlefield where the notorious Zero King showed up earlier that noon. Thousands of souls were aimlessly wandering. They were trapped from a weird side effect from the purple mist that was spread thinly around the field, this was what the witches had concluded. Dark Magic, was the only conclusion they could agree upon.

The goblins navigated through the field and among the souls smoothly. They knew where to stop. Just inches before the various symbols the wizards and witches had drawn over the area where the purple mist first originated. The goblin with the beard held an air of superiority over others, probably he was the leader of the group now. He pulls out a scroll and reads out the charms in warlock's tongue. Others couldn't understand a thing he chanted, just stared at him as a small flame flickers before them and the purple mist appears. It grows thicker every second and then forms a circle around them, instantly transferring each and every being inside that circle to a whole new place.

The goblins blinked and rubbed their eyes as it adjusted to the dim lights of the cave lit with green flames. They stood before a stone door with 2 statues on each side. The bearded goblin walks up to the center of the door and press a plate, which activated a mechanism which turned the statues to face each other. Light bursts out from the eyes of the statues and lights the place where the goblin stood. It was a kind of safety measure to screen the visitor. Once the light turned green, it meant the visitor is not hostile.

The door slides neatly in the gaps and exposes a cloaked figure waiting on the other side. The goblin beckons every one and all bow in front of the figure. "Its pleasing to see the goblins so well organized, come you have earned your reward fellow greenies, our message was successfully delivered." the warlock said.

* * *

 **RED HOOD COLONY**

 **GATE III**

The elder wizard had no time to waste. As he approached the colony of the red wizards a worrying thought strikes him. The envelope needs to be checked! it could be trap for the wizards. He gets down and gingerly grabs the envelope and begins a recital of counter spells to disarm any curses. Seeing no reaction, he assumed it was safe to open it and read the contents.

He removes the bull's skull shaped seal and reads the letter.

 _To the Red Wizards of Enchantima,_

 _The warlocks have forged an alliance with a powerful hero, he calls himself the Zero King. We would like you to know that the once known as the benevolent hero is tired of this world. He believes that there is a need for an arch enemy to emerge for the heroes, for which he has shown great interest to become one._

 _As you know what occurred today was just a show of his strength, muscle flexing so to say. But why the warlocks you say? Well we are frustrated and seen as an outcast by the society, so to come in the light is what we desire. Enough of the boring caves and hiding in darkness. Why should we bear the punishment of what our ancestors did? We are after all, your brothers._

 _To the great and powerful_ _Zero_ _, our new_ _King_ _and the_ _harbinger_ _of change._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Rhizok of Shadow_

 _Minister of the Zero Kingdom._

 _The mist is poison for those who oppose us._

By the time the wizard finished reading the letter, a purple mist circle was formed around him. He covers his nose and mouth in defense, but too late. He coughs and coughs hard. Clutching his chest he struggles for breath. He slowly makes for the gates and shoots a fireball upwards, the guards reach him within minutes and help him out. "To - the council- cough" the wizard requests them.

* * *

 **COUNCIL ROOM**

The red wizards stand still, as the elder wizard gives away a final order on his last breath. "Audience with the golems of Ravenstone."

"Nothing could treat him, the warlocks had finally found a curse to nullify all spells." said the guard who brought him here.  
"Why did this happen? How could this issue go unnoticed!" the voice bellowed. The wizards cleared away as a wizard comes marching in thru the door.  
"Lord Daruis! We are sorry for the inconvenience... " an apprentice continued. "Fool! You dare say that word? What's more important than protecting our own? What else should I think of, if this was inconvenience?" said Lord Daruis. The apprentice hides himself among others in shame.  
"Silvexor, tell me everything. But before that, please perform a proper ritual of soul cleansing. Our brother was a victim of random attack, just to send us a message. We shall not be made fools out of such mockery of power! We will show them true power! "  
All wizards cheer and light fireballs with their palms. The deceased is taken away to be given a proper burial while the red wizards, the mightiest of all have their pride at stake.

To kill one of their own front of their very eyes was sure to spark rage against the warlocks.

Somewhere in his chamber, Rhizok smiled at the very thought. Everything was going accordingly. No one in ages had experienced an outright war of good vs evil. It was time to end the healthy competition between clans and begin,  
 _The real Clash of Clans._

 _Somewhere someplace, the Zero King makes his decision._

Next - A king rises. Thunder claps.

Note -

Thank-you for reading, any comments and suggestions, send them right away! Share this to as much as Clash of Clans fans possible! Clash on! Lots to improve. Lots to be done.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER III : GOBLIN**

The pride of the wizards was touched by the very death of their elder wizard. Rhizok was happy about it. "Bearded fools will soon wage war without notice" he thought.

He left his thoughts aside as his chamber doors opened. "Ah, Grufus. You don't have to go somewhere? Do you?" to which the bearded goblin simple nodded in denial.

"Come, have a seat." the warlock points him to a stone slab in the center. Grufus slowly walks towards the slab, winces when he feels the cold slab and reluctantly sits on it.

"Do you know why u were called here?" asked Rhizok. To which Grufus speaks, he speaks like no other goblin but like one of the learned scholars of the past. His profound knowledge for various tongues and experience was always kept a secret. He was a unique goblin.

"I assume that the Zero King wishes to see me, for which he conveyed the message to you. For him to know about me and gain interest in me means that you mentioned me in the past. That is why i am called here, for receiving a responsible role in the war that is to come forth in the near future." saying this, the goblin pulls out a small diary and begins scribbling something.

Accepting the fact that the goblin had more intellectual prowess, he comes to the topic at hand.

"So, shall we meet the king?" the warlock asks. To which the goblin gives an obvious stare, making Rhizok feel like a fool again.

"And that's how the purple mist poisoned him" saying this, Silvexor hands over the letter to Lord Daruis. After a moment of inspection, he dabs his eyes and looks up. " Son, its time i step down from the post of the warden" he said.

Silvexor listens silently, he had expected this, since Lord Daruis had already served more than 50 years as the warden of Enchantima.

Both wizards stared at each other for a while. They looked a lot alike. After all they were father and son.

Clean cut hair with a stylish beard that changes everyday. Wizards loved their hair.

Daruis gets up, " I shall leave to meet with other wardens to plan the future course of action. The new generation of wizards are foolish, impatient and will wage war if not held by our leash of rules."

Silvexor nods in agreement and silently opens the door for him to leave. Once Daruis left, he left out a small sigh and picks up the letter again. He blindly gazed at the paper as he thought of what will he do after becoming the next 'grand warden'

Grufus stood there in silence, observing his surroundings. The mighty king lived like a simple man. There was nothing extravagant about his secret residence.

Ragnarok, this city of warlocks was supposed to be believed as the exact replica of Enchantima, the city of red wizards. There were similarities, like there were elite warlocks for red wizards here but the color of the atmosphere is too dark compared to the bright there.

Grufus moves to the next room, which was a study filled with books, scrolls, weapons and what not.

A huge man sat quietly reading something at the corner. There was a calm aura emanating from him. Grufus felt himself strangely at ease. The man seemed like a friend long forgotten.

The man was aware of his presence, his aura grew more warmer. Beckoning him.

Grufus was sure, damn sure that this is non other than the king! To be able to control aura around him and intimidate anyone. Kings are dangerous creatures but at the same time beautiful. A weird thought, grufus shrugged and moved closer and bowed low.

The man keeps the book down, stands up and breathes heavily. Grufus looks up to see his face.

He was old, very old barbarian king perhaps, had a lot of battles and still didnt show a slight image of barbaric nature. He was gentle and calm, like a loving grandfather. Why would someone like him declare war over all creatures?

Grufus's head was whirling with questions and theories when the man broke the silence, "Yes, you guessed right. I am the king and this nature doesnt suit me. But it could very well be a mask to hide my true self?"

The goblin smiles weakly. The king continues, " Why i called you here? I believe we could be friends, as we both prefer knowledge over power or riches, but in todays age power cannot be neglected. I am waging war to unify different nations, to bring change to this boring civilization"

Grufus mumbles, "You, you can read minds?"

The king stares down at him, "If you think too loud, i can catch every word"

The goblin tries to calm himself down. The king offers him a seat. The huge chair was impressive and simple. The king seats himself, "Its too early and things are happening without any detail to it" he said. " I am going to lend you my power, make you the goblin king. Gather your folks and try to make them strong, you will assist me in bringing change. No more questions."

Grufus was trying his best to grasp the situation, he had a presumption of making himself an advisor. But a king! The goblin might be different from others but he still wasn't ready for leading men at war, thoughts bubbled up inside his head when a hollow voice of the king clears his head.

The king was in his mind, whether he closed or opened his eyes, he could only see white light. He could feel a rush of power surge within him. His body went from hot to cold then hot again. He felt no pain.

The kings voice was distant, he was giving instructions to him. He wanted to speak but his face was numb. After a couple of moments, his vision clears and he sees the king's hand place over his head.

There was something wrong here, he and the king both were on same height. He looks around him to find everything distant, the king had turned himself like a giant! He was 5 times larger than an average goblin. He looks into the kings eyes, "Your questions will be answered another time" they said.

Grufus the Goblin King bows down and leaves the king in silence. He knew what to do. His only friend and master was the Zero King!

It was almost a week after the day of the attack and death of the wizard.

Enchantima was about to greet an unusual guest; a Golem

The guards at the main gate stared in awe at the mystical creature. One thing was peculiar, this golem stood on 2 feet instead of all 4!

There were various drawings and symbols of ancient language on different places on them.

The golem was all by himself and asked for an audience with Silvexor. The guards quickly sent a word for him and Silvexor came running towards the gate to meet his unusual guest, "Great to see you friend, any problems on the journey?" he said.

The golem shifted back, and splits himself in several pieces revealing a goblin floating in side the core.

The rocks slowly whirled around him as the goblin pops out and falls flat on the ground. The golem reverts back to his form and holds the goblin by his ear and said, "This little green nuisance was scouting the area or something, was surprised to see a goblin so close to a place as secret as Enchantima"

Silvexor directs the guards to take the goblin in for questioning and moves back in with his friend.

"Why did they send you? Why couldn't your father come?" he asked the golem as they made way to the council hall.

"He believed i would learn a thing or two if i joined you. He is busy with preparing for the war. The other golems don't want to get in this mess, while we contacted other elemental golems too." he replied.

"So what was the reply?"

"Only the Infernos showed the will to help"

"Hmm, i hoped all elements would join us..."

"You know that our kind are for defense, we dont like wars. Its been a thousand years since the last war, where the dragons nearly crushed us"

Silvexor sighed, they were entering the warden meeting room. "The entrance is small, could you manage?" he looked on as the golem breaks apart and forms 2 smaller versions of himself and enters the room followed by Silvexor's amazement. " Golemites" he grinned.

Wardens from different regions had come to the wizard stronghold Enchantima, the grand warden now replaced by Silvexor was to come to a conclusion on what could be done to lock off the warlocks in Ragnarok.

A hand rose, "Grand Warden, i wish to speak on behalf of the others" said the warden in white. "Ah, Azazel, please do" said Silvexor.

The white warden rises. Pulls down his hood and takes a deep breath.

"Brothers, we must first thank the golems for showing us support in the war against the wretched warlocks"

All other wardens stand up and clap in unison. The golem didn't show any emotion.

"Our guest here is Exor Rye, son of Master Deus Rye who, also happens to be a very good friend of our then grand warden, Lord Daruis. "

The council spoke among themselves for a while. Azazel continued,"I propose that our army should also consists of barbarians and archers."

" We cannot afford to take responsibility of their lives too.. " Silvexor protested.

" You say just the golem and wizard alliance will suffice? "

" I am not saying that either... " Silvexor didn't seem the have the answer. 'Him proposing such an idea will cost the wizards big time'

He looked on as the white warden swayed others to agree with him. He was helpless here without his father.  
Exor leans over to Silvexor, " This ain't looking good"  
The grand warden stares blankly at the big window when a guard bursts into the room.

"My lord! The prisoner is on a rampage! He has 2 hostages"

Silvexor, Exor rush immediately to the scene along with Azazel following them. The other wardens didn't bother enough.

The green prisoner, the goblin who was caught earlier was grinning at his ability to take hostages. This was a thrilling experience for his puny mind. The runestone marked by the warlocks shielded him from almost all wizard spells, since they couldn't use their powerful spells on him without having a wide area effect.

Exor, weighing more than a ton, was moving faster than the wizards.  
He barged straight in, the goblin had cornered two guards and knocked them out. Exor roars to intimidate the green wimp, the goblin froze on seeing the charging devil.  
He feebly held the runestone before him, hoping he would be sheilded again. But, he knew he was done for...he mouth made a weak smile.

Exor jumps a few metres before the goblin with fist first. The sheild reacts and blocks the humongous force only for half a second or less, a squishing sound and the goblin is out. Out of the building through the stone walls and Plop!  
The poor green thing gets carried away in the river nearby.

"You needn't make it a big deal Exor, it was just a goblin" Azazel said.

"Sir, that goblin was scouting the area when I arrived. I've never seen or heard about discipline among those creatures before. "  
The golem replied as a matter of fact.

Azazel's mouth twitched, his speech was disrupted. He was close to winning the vote to become the army chief.

" Tell me you did find something useful from that goblin " Silvexor said to the guards.

'This is bad. First the elder wizard and now an enemy attacks within their territory' he thought.

The guards hand over the contents that the goblin had on him. There was a half burnt letter. Silvexor stared at one word for a while, trying to believe it was true. 'Goblin King'

The rest of the letter didn't make much sense, it was a request for supplies for the goblin army.

' Why do the goblins have to be in this? ' as a grand warden he already got his first big challenge, war seemed imminent. No way could he end this war before it even began unless he found who the enemy was.

Warlocks, goblins, who's next?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV : Breaking.

Its been 2 months since the attack of the king and the preparations were already done on both sides. But none tried to make the first move. It became a game of patience. Neither of them had any information regarding the power and size of the enemy.

"You are **grand** warden! what are you waiting for?" Azazel seemed agitated, he was elected army chief few weeks ago but he couldn't direct his army. They had no direction so to say.

Silvexor was busy reading letters and replying them. He glanced once to see the irritated chief's face and resumed on pretending to be busy.

"You hear me? Our spies see unusual activity. Goblin towns have been deserted and the portals to travel to Ragnarok outskirts have been sealed from the other side.

He went on and on about this and that. Being the grand warden was getting tougher. Azazel tapped on the desk. Silvexor stirs out of his thoughts, " Ah, well to tell you the truth i don't want a war."

"Who likes a war like this?" said Azazel.

"Yes no one wants a war like this, but its hard to control the new generation of wizards! They are too egoistic and you want to add other troops?" Silvexor said. He had no reason to avoid his questions now. Its time to clear things out.

"I know its a big responsibility to be able to avoid heavy losses if they have an element of surprise. I did ask for the archers and barbarians. Only the elite classes would join us to increase our chance of winning." said Azazel. He wanted to convince the grand warden at any cost.

"Is there a list of elites that bless us with their support?" Silvexor places his hand forward, expecting a written list immediately.

Azazel lifts his hand and snaps his fingers, conjuring a white scroll in air. Silvexor grabs it & opens it -

 _ **We thank the continued trust and brotherly love among all factions that in the time of need we gladly help each other for war!**_

 _ **Paladin and Guardians with Assassins and Rangers are all we can spare for this war. Hope they execute their roles skillfully and help stop evil!**_

 _ **Your's dutiful,**_

 _ **Grand Chariot.**_

" Well, even the Grand Chariot is being a miser in sending his top elites!" said Azazel. He flared his nostrils and Silvexor wondered if he would turn into a dragon inside his room for a moment.

The angry army chief walks away cursing under his breath as the poor grand warden returns to his letters. On second thoughts, he left the remaining letters and decided to meet Exor.

The huge golem seated himself between two oak trees and looked on as the Barbarian/Archer reinforcements arrived. Guardians and Rangers were what they called themselves, one of the highest ranking barbarian and archer with a high IQ and various abilities uncommon to the lesser troop types.

Exor turns sideways "Oh its you."

Silvexor was surprised. "What did you mean by its me? Some one bothering you?"

"Yeah, your idiot army chief. Been askin' a lot of questions of this and that. Didn't want to show himself weaker than golems."

"Well, he's egoistic and is itching for war." Silvexor took a big sigh and leaned against the golem's body.

"I don't like him one bit. How did an idiot like him get to be a warden?"

"Beats me, he is good with words. He was eyeing for the grand wardens position, good thing father stepped in for it."

"And then you become the successor, makes sense."

"Whatever, i don't feel being cut out for this role"

Exor straightens himself, "Well give it some time, you are 2nd best hope after Daruis."

 **SOMEWHERE...**

Short figures scurry around with determination. They were promised great powers, yes. They would do their masters bidding, yes.

A close look would give them away as goblins out cold. These tiny bodies were like devils children, more worse than gold hungry goblins.

They reach out into an opening amidst the dark trees they found what they were supposed to.

"It, it is huge!" one of the tiny mouths squeaked.

"Shush! Minion 1 you fool. Nobody wakes a deep sleeping super gia...

*PISH*

A hand lay on the ground where the minion stood before. The giant was disturbed from its slumber. How dare someone wake such dumb and dangerous creatures?

Well the minions didn't have the answer for it, maybe the could if they would miraculously survive the super giant that now stared at them.

3 times the strength of all the living giants/hulks/goliaths. These beasts are some of the oldest creatures after dragons and golems. As they age their brain power decreases to nothing. A perfect weapon for war.

Whatever was left of the leader minion, was now stuck to the beast's palm. The super giant slowly moves his body to get up, shaking the whole forest with him while doing so.

The other minions nervously head for the giant's hand that still rested on the floor and risked their short lives by climbing up to its forehead.

Before the giant could even "think" or probably realize it by any chance, thanks to his empty mind the minions had drawn various symbols on its forehead.

The minions, celebrating over their mission completion, completely ignored the 2nd palm falling on them.

The impact on its forehead didn't erase the symbols, but the poor minions. Tch.

What did the symbols meant? Some sort of fancy tattoo? No?

 **NEXT - Breaking the Good.**

 **The big bad grand warden?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V: Breaking Morals.

"Uh, by time...did you mean timekeeper?"

Silvexor rubbed his eyes, looked at the aforementioned timekeeper then to Exor then back to timekeeper. " Friend, do we really need to do this?"

Exor shrugged "Don't look at me. IT was Azazel, your humble..." if golems could roll their eyes, then Exor would have done it right now, "...army chief to aid us in this stupid war against the goblin/warlock alliance."

To the layman, timekeepers looked like common villagers. But they were special for the warring community of clash. A timekeeper would mark the destroyed area and buildings before battle so as to revert all the damages done later. This way only resources were lost and the additional cost of repairs were avoided. But it couldn't work on the poor souls lost in battle.

The tiny timekeeper looked at the wizard and golem nervously. "I, i will. I will be back in a few minutesssss. I...i have an urgent task to attend to.." saying this, he runs back toward the buildings.

"Sigh, what a nervous guy! How can he keep reverting time like that? They have limited power over time, didn't Azazel think of that?" Silvexor said.

" **You barbaric morons**!"

A few seconds late more insults filled the rather peaceful atmosphere of Enchantima.

"Watch your tongue, aye baldy" a ranger trained his bows towards Azazel. "You may be the elected army chief for your hairy pals but not the elite squads, ye' get it?"

Azazel's eyes turned red "You elite morons are just barbarians and archers inside that armor and superior weaponry! Want me to test it out?"

A few wizards backed Azazel while the squad leaders of the elites held back their mates to avoid a fight. "You really wouldn't like picking up a fight with us here, mate." One of them said.

A fireball plops out of from behind Azazel's supporters and makes its way towards the ranger pointing his bows at the army chief. Before anyone could say a thing, both groups break into a scuffle.

As Silvexor watched them fight with every passing moment, the grand warden's confidence grew small. He never wanted a battle that risked civilization. Perhaps, he thought 'The Zero King might do good with bringing revolution'

It was that moment, he felt his thought was right and he stirred away from the scuffle. Exor couldn't grasp the situation before hand and didn't know that his friend just turned himself to his thoughts.

All of this happened in a few seconds.

The wizards and elite barbarian/archers fought mindlessly, Silvexor chanted an ancient spell that rained down thunder over the reckless mob, Exor froze in horror as the warden hit his own brothers. He could only think of three words; _.Possessed_ _._

He reluctantly throws a knockout punch to stop his madness but gets repelled by a shield. Silvexor, without even turning waves one hand down towards the golem, throwing him off his feet far off. The poor golem couldn't believe such turn of events to happen suddenly. Next he saw the now Devil Warden cast a spell of raining black fireballs all over, destroying everything in site.

Exor wanted to stop it, but before he could come out of shock, the ground beneath him shook and sunk below, taking him with it. A moment later he was back at home with 2 elder golems staring at him. " Are you alright?" one of them asked. Reassured, he is on his feet and looks around confirm he was really at Ravenstone

"Why was i brought here?" he asked. "What you just witnessed, was the doing of the warlocks. We don't know how, but it was definitely the warlocks." an elder said.

"But how did you know what happened? You weren't even there!" Exor said. His mind was in quite a shock from before and now this.

"We received word about your life being in danger and were advised to call you back as soon as possible and that a war will break out in Enchantima from which the golems have to stay as far as possible." the 2nd elder said.

"Also, " added the 1st elder, " You are refrained from talking about this to anyone. We cannot risk ourselves in such matters where even the other golems refused to interfere."

"But why all so suddenly?" Exor seemed more and more confused. "Can i get some rest? We can talk about this later, right?" he said.

"Of course, of course. Rest well and forget about it all. We needn't bother over petty wars among the lesser mortals. After all we all are meant to die some day." the Elder said.

"I am not against death" Exor said, as he moved out of the room he was brought to, " But to change the very world we know, isn't some joke to be ignored. We don't even know how the war will effect the other factions."

The exit closes behind him. Exor didn't need any rest, he had to act fast or Enchantima turns to dust before an all out war breaks. Golems weren't bothered by the war at all. He breaks up into smaller golemites and all of him start rolling out like mini boulders and leave Ravenstone.

 **Ragnarok. Rhizok's quarters.**

The prime minister of the revolutionary Zero kingdom fidgeted in his seat. Their squadrons have mobilized but instructed to stay in the shadows. A few minions successfully got hold of a super giant only to get killed by it. The royal aide, another one of those blue minions was reading out all the reports crisply since the past hour.

Rhizok gave a big yawn and had it sent away. What crossed him was that Grufus didn't seem to share any information with the warlocks ever since he was made the Goblin King. His fellow goblins looked at their king with awe and wonder, hoping for a better future with longer life and lots of gold!

The warlock's pride was hurt, banging his fists on the arm rest he summons another aide. "Yes, sire." the blue aide swiftly appears before him.

"Bring me the reports on the super giant slave. Also, send someone to salvage what they can from Enchantima." Rhizok said.

"Is that all sire?"

"Ah, well one more thing. If the mist corruption was a success, then we move over Enchantima tonight.

 **NEXT - A VERY LONG NIGHT.**

 **Is it a knight? A samurai? A robot? vs A walking/rolling/fighting pack of Boulders!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI: A Long Night.

The ground slightly trembled as many small boulders rolled across outer walls of Raven Stone. Exor tried his best to focus on rolling rather than fussing over today's sour events. There had to be a reason why golems didn't want to interfere with the other factions too much even didn't bother to stabilize relationships with other elemental golems.

His golemites roll down the mountain and head straight down the river with a splash. The moon shined brighy in these parts and across the river were the grassy plains. Exor assumed the plains to be safer at night since it gave more visibility all around.

The four golemites combined back to form two. Then they set off in a straight direction one after the other.

After rolling for a few miles, Exor came to a stop after he felt like knocking and crushing something. He joins back to his full form and takes a look around. The moonlight showed his tracks starting from the river and some 'thing' broken or crushed along his tracks.

Bones!

He gasped. Poor skeletons. But, they were already dead so no need for pity. He let a sigh of relief that it wasn't a living thing. The bones trembled and vanished in thin air. Exor turns to his original direction to resume his journey when his eyes meets a set of purple eyes.

A witch.

"Sorry for damaging your property, madame." he was quick to reply.

The witched waved her hand and tightened her grip on the scepter. "You dare trespass in my territory, golem?" she was pissed.

The golem stared innocently at her. "Golem, your kind is supposed to stick to the mountains and deep forests. You coming here and destroying my bone harvest field will not be tolerated!" saying this she shot a green ball of fire which sort of splashed on the golems body and disappeared.

After realizing that the situation had turned hostile, Exor prepares for a battle. The witch notices his change of stance, "Oh so you aren't running away?" she sounded confident even though she knew most attacks were ineffective but she knew the perfect match.

"Roy? Roy! are you there? Get out here quick!" she snapped her fingers twice. Exor expected this 'Roy' to be a skeleton till he felt the ground shaking and then seeing a huge figure appearing out of a grove of trees that he hadn't noticed earlier.

Pekka?!

Roy the Pekka. Not just any Pekka, but one of the strongest types, though Exor couldn't make out the armor color in moon light, the blood red crystal spikes gave away everything. Doom.

"Fancy seeing a Pekka with a witch" he said. The armor seemed impenetrable.

Roy had a heavy voice, "Ah, well Pekka society is dominated by females, we few males need an alternative to and well Haley's soul sort of connects with mine." he rubbed his head feeling embarrassed about it.  
"You are under a soul chain" Exor almost whispered.  
Haley, the Witch that supposedly controlled the Pekka, waved her scepter and stabs the ground, where cracks appear and an army of skeletons crawl out.

It happened quickly, Exor moved towards the still crawling army and bashed them with both hands, sending them back in the ground.  
Roy, a little slow, lands a blow over the golem's side, knocking him a few feet away.  
Breaking off into several smaller golemites, he headed for the witch's scepter but another skeleton army stood in his way.  
Golemite form divided his strength among them equally, so it was an equal match for the skeletons and tough time dealing with Roy.  
The Pekka moved swiftly at close range, stopping the 4 golemites from denting his armor.  
The witch sent short bursts of flames on the golemites fighting the skeleton, they join back but still had one half the power of the full body. The other were engaged with the Pekka.  
When another set of green flames came towards it, caught it in his hands but the flames didn't go out, instead grew brighter each second.  
The other Golemites retreat and join back with the rest to revert in full form.  
The witch was scared, she wanted to run but couldn't when realization hit her. "Perhaps you didn't notice because of the low light," Exor said as he moved his flaming fists around his body, highlighting ancient runes and symbols. "I am not just 'a' golem. I am from Raven Stone." he said.  
The witch stumbled backwards and fled the battlefield. The Pekka slowly came at Exor. The golem shifts his legs and enters a fighting stance, aims, and lands a punch straight at Roy's face before he could even block it. The impact sent a shockwave all round. The leftover skeleton army turned to dust as soon as the wave touched them.  
With the Pekka knocked out, he hurried back to his original course. The fight let him release his frustration and anger, making his thoughts clear.  
All the events occurring around him seemed to be well organised. The declaration of war, goblins join alliance, wizards of Enchantima going mad, Raven Stone pulling back support and now rogue witches attempting to control Pekka. What did the night had in store now?

 _' Though too soon '_

The golem freezes in his tracks on hearing the loud bangs coming across the dense forest mils away. Then a dark silhouette appeared over the trees. Giant was what he thought at first, but as the thing came closer and closer it no longer looked giant, but several times huge.

"What the hell" Exor blinked twice and shook his head. No, it wasn't hallucination. Something larger than a giant did exist.  
In a matter of seconds the large beast was out of the forest and onto the grassy plains where our golem stood dumbstruck.  
He couldn't make out anything above the beasts knees, that's how tall it was. Upper half of the body seemed 2 or 3 giants longer.  
Exor held his breath as the giant abomination passed in front of him, heading towards a destination too secret.

The golem realized, it's headed to _**Enchantima**_!

 **Note - More about the Raven Stone speciality will be revealed in further chapters.**  
 **Since clash of Clans has many characters, I won't be including all of them to avoid a messy story. They will come in the sequel ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII: Confusion.**

How do you stop a super giant that's 3 times a normal giant? No idea.

The golem stood there, helpless. If the super giant kept on its current route, it would reach Enchantima in a day.  
It would take 3 days for any non flying transport. Exor was still recovering from the previous battle and didn't have enough stamina now.  
Golems didn't feel pain, hunger, but Exor needed time to recover his energy. Splitting and reforming along with punching a Pekka costs a lot of energy.

He slowly resumes walking, as the super giant moves on ahead, now miles away and slowly fading in the darkness. A light purple light catches his eyes. He blinks and sees it, on the gigantic head. Something or someone was on its head. But why?

Exor sighed. Nearly 12 hours have passed since everything went down. Getting to Enchantima seemed impossible now. He needed to find help fast.

Thwack! Something hit the Golem's back and slid down on the grass. Exor turns around to face an injured healer, from the healing clan up South. The injured healer, picked herself up with a dizzy head, looks at the golem. "Oh thank goodness, finally the wizards! But, where's your beard?" The healer mumbled, pulling out a sealed envelope from her sling bag and extends it towards the golem.  
_

Perplexed, he takes it after which the healer lies down, probably losing consciousness. But how does he open it? Thanks to their huge hands without any fingers.

How he wished to sleep like other living things! A good sleep to forget all this madness and drift off in the ocean of dreams.

He takes the envelope and tucks it in between the spaces of his joints. It would stay safe until he could get someone to open it. He turns back at the healer / messenger, she was badly injured and in no way could wake up for a couple of hours. He picks her up and gently places her under a nearby oak tree.

He felt sorry he couldn't take her with him, for where he was headed, chances of his own survival looked slim.

Resuming his journey, he splits back into 4 golemites now for a more lighter and faster way for Enchantima.

Other than the sound of four boulders rolling on soft grass, there was something else 'running' along with the Exors.

A man in a red hood ran along side the rolling boulders. "Don't stop, we'll talk once we reach there." the hooded figure said. Exor remained silent, for he would have to stop rolling to talk properly.  
"Can... I... Trust...? " he managed to say while rolling.  
"Son...," the voice seemed familiar but distant, "... Lets just say I know your rune caster."

The four boulders stop abruptly by jumping off the ground and stood erect. Exor reverts back to full size.  
"It can't be."

"Talk less, will you?" the red hood replied without facing him. "I need you to keep moving and have a clear mind to recover your strength fast, we are already late." he said.

"What are you exactly? " the golem demanded to know. So far no one seemed trustworthy. Except the healer, he thought.  
"A wizard with cool friends" he said, turning to face the golem. He throws his head up, eye to eye. He had also covered half his face with a red cloth. "There's more than what meets the eye" he said in a grim tone "I'll reveal more when we manage to rent transport."

"Transport? " the golem believed he saw the wizards mouth grin widely under the mask.  
_

"There's a problem." the goblin brings down his monocular. "There's another guy to take care of. Seems like they are going after the giant."

The other goblin nods in affirmation and scribbles something down on a paper. Removing some fine blue powder from his pouch, he sprinkles it over the paper and rest over on the ground. The paper starts turning into liquid and falls on the powder on the ground. Slowly, the water turned paper with the powder burns in black flames and disappears.

Rhyzok startled, when liquid drips on his right hand. He turns his hand with palms up when he realizes what it was. The liquid that seemed to drip out of thin air on his palms slowly turned solid and back to its original form, paper.

Rhyzok glances and crumples it, burning it with his fist closed. " Two months." he mumbles. " Two months to wipe out the stupid wizards but still, one still remains!"

The prime minister was using a minion powered carriage instead of a magic portal straight to Enchantima. He didn't like the idea of popping up in the midst of chaos that his mist had caused. He he became more impatient as they neared the ruins of the great red hood colony of Enchantima.

The minion carriage hovered over the very place where Silvexor, the grand warden went berserk and attacked everyone. The ground was burned to kingdom come. Everyone died except a few strong wizards. Even the elite troopers sent by Grand Chariot also perished. The entire area still had wisps of purple smoke here and there, which was initially the purple thick mist that had corrupted every single being in the colony.

Rhyzok jumps down from the carriage, levitating a few inches of the ground before landing. His cloak blended with the burnt ground. His face, getting darker, with the excess dark elixir that flowed in his veins. He pulls down his hood and inhales deeply. "Ah! the smell of destruction, chaos, fear! Although its a pity only few are left to even 'begin' fearing. Its been ages since i ever got a chance to have some action!"

He motions his assistants to look around for survivors. He himself went along and checked over the corpses of the fallen wizards and elite troopers. From the corner of his eye, he notices a white figure leaning on a tree and falls down.

Rhyzok rushes to the figure. Taking a closer look, he saw the injured white warden. Smiling, he waves his hands which lifts the warden a few inches off the ground and turns him face to face. The wardens body seemed to be bound by invisible shackles in the air.

The warden's eyes rise to meet his. "Ba..Bastard!" the warden could barely breath. "Tch, tch! Calm down whitey. It looks like you have survived my first test! Which makes you eligible to join the legion of my slaves."

"Wha~" the warlock releases the warden who falls flat on the surface, knocking him out. " Get this one and place him in the mist cage." he commands the assistants.

Rhyzok's eyes hungrily searched for the strongest survivor. He could sense the power throbbing like a heart beat. Among all the debris of the buildings where the wardens stay was a bright read cloak, the person wearing the cloak was in a trance, staring at the sky with his mouth open. He occasionally mumbled some unintelligible words and lean left or right.

When he sensed someone nearing him, he snapped out of the trance. His eyes glowed all white, he growled at the stranger and short bolts of lightning at him.

The stranger, none other than Rhyzok, deflects the bolts with a swift action with hands. The bolts weren't strong enough to hurt him. It took him a moment to notice the red cloak had fading stars printed over it.

It was the grand warden himself.

Rhyzok put up a smile while shooting fire balls at him. "So the corruption was a success after all."

Silvexor couldn't here anything, the mist had fogged his mind which resulted in just a plain mindless wizard with dangerous powers of mass destruction.

He lunged forward, going for close quarter combat. Rhyzok wasn't expecting this but he held up pretty well. A fist came straight for his face, which he flicked aside using the momentum. Silvexor moves forward with the momentum, missing the warlock entirely.

Rhyzok pulls at his cloak from behind and locks him with his arm around the latter's neck. "Quite barbaric for a grand warden eh? Well ~ oof!"

Silvexor wasn't listening to his chatter. While his arm tugged at his neck, he bashed his head straight to his. Staggering back, the warlock realized he should subdue him before talking, so he thrusts his hands forward and attempts to use his force to paralyze Silvexor like he did with the white warden earlier.

Silvexor slowed down for a moment, Rhyzok smirked.

Next moment, Silvexor burst into full speed, hitting the strongest punch a wizard could in the history of wizard boxing, if it ever existed.

The blow to the face threw the warlock back on the ground. His nose bleeding. "Umf! why you..argh!"

The warden sat on him and kept sending a barrage of punches down his face for a few seconds.

As Rhyzok started drifting from pain to unconsciousness, he saw a few minions come dash into Silvexor.

The barrage of punches stopped, but it did a good deal of damage to the warlock. The minions couldn't hold Silvexor back for long, but luckily for the warlock more goblins and other warlocks came to pick their fallen prime minister up.

The grand warden began charging a spell, the ground shook below. Every one froze, they could feel the air getting hot. The other warlocks knew the spell he would cast will kill all.

Silvexor rose his hand up, as a ball of fire grew bigger and bigger between his palms.

 **Thwack!** A huge fist connected Silvexor full.

The spell dissolved in the air and the warden went flying across the ground, hitting rubble and debris.

All heads turn to their saviour.

"Prime Minister" Rhyzok jumped up on hearing the voice "..I believe your are here to conquer something, does indulging in magic duels count as conquering?"

"Y..your majesty!" Rhyzok was down on his knees.

 **To be continued )**

 **Hey there! How was this chapter? Different? Lengthy? Boring?**

 **The coming chapters will be long and more detailed! Quality improvement on the way!**


	8. Chapter 8 : Bizadra Da

**Chapter VIII : Bizadra Da**

6 Hours Ago.

 **Synopsis**

Enchantima was established as the capital city of the wizards after the attack of the dragons. Also, it was built using the destroyed remains of various elemental golems. Golems, the inanimate creatures brought to life by special rune casters.

Most of the details of the war and everything with it was lost when it was decided that the dragons shall stay in the North while everyone minds their own business. Hence the majority of Hog Riders, Valkyrie and Pekkas took the West,East and South regions. While the other species sparsely populated everywhere.

Does anybody other than the Dragons reside in the North? Not true. There are possibilities of people living up there, with those frightful creatures as loyal subjects or slaves. But, that story is for another day, another time.

The dark wizards, generally called warlocks as they don't like the word wizard associated with them, are sorcerers who practice pure dark magic with the dark elixir, the purest form of the normal pink elixir. Recently they had achieved a great feat by developing spells made from this black liquid.

Ragnarok, the warlock city. The only city for warlocks was also created at the same time around when Enchantima did. Rumors were that a fellow wizard of Enchantima's Red Council was the brains behind Ragnarok. But what happened to him was a mystery, as what the warlocks ever do is also a mystery.

When Silvexor went mad, it was due to the special seeds a certain goblin had been planting around all over Enchantima's outer walls. This certain goblin, was now somewhere adrift in the great ocean.

What were the seeds? They were special flower bombs set to detonate in a few hours, releasing the poisonous purple gas called the 'Purple Mist' by the warlocks. They would then spread all over Enchantima from all corners, corrupting every sane mind that was in there at the moment.

 **The Moment.**

The guards at the walls shut the inner gates which were spell controlled, specifically by each wizard that guarded there. This meant that no one could enter or leave the city walls. It was an unofficial lockdown.

Common villagers starting dragging each other out of their homes and beat up till all left was elixir on the ground and souls wandering everywhere. What was more dangerous were the now corrupted wizards that dealt massive area damage, hitting not just the other wizard, but even the other villagers that fought around.

Houses burned, walls fell. Hell broke loose as the society collapsed in chaos.

The Red Colony, faced much worse fate. The Clash nation's powerful wizards were gathered here, making this a destructive battlefield.

Thankfully, the other wardens were too scared on witnessing the mist taking over others. They had already created a barrier of various spells in the council room where they hid, looking over the windows as the grand warden dealt final blows to everything around him.

Nearby, where the golem Exor Rye was seen a minute ago, vanished with a bright flash of blue light.

After all was burnt to kingdom come, only two wizards remained. Silvexor and Azazel.

Both struck lightning at each other, used all the powerful spells they every learnt but neither gave up. The mist seemed to have powered them up along with making them mad men. Both, at the same time, struggled to keep their sanity. They always held back their power while using spells, but the weaker wizards couldn't survive them, provided others were still hell bent on beating everyone.

Another bright bolt of lighting struck Azazel, which threw him off his feet this time. "Huff, Silvex..." he was bare breathing. He used a nearby tree trunk as support to get up. "Fight it! huff, don't let it take over!" BOOM!

Silvexor shot a concentrated energy bolt towards Azazel, but he managed to deliberately miss him and hit the ground few metres before. The resulting blast threw Azazel further below, somewhere with a lot of trees as cover.

After this attack, Silvexor froze. He used a paralyzing spell on himself, hoping the struggle inside his brain with the mist would sooner or later drain his energy, making him unconscious. Tears flooded his cheeks, he couldn't save the city his father had entrusted him with. He stood there motionless, looking up at the sky, waiting to pass out...

 **Now.**

Silvexor's limp body was covered with debris. The other wardens were still looking everything from the council room, now petrified at the sight of another unusual stranger.

The green colored goblin scratched his beard and gave a pitiful look at Rhyzok. "Prime Minister" Rhyzok jumps on hearing his voice. "...I believe you were here to conquer something, does indulging in magic duels is also a part of it?"

"Y..your majesty!" Rhyzok was down on his knees.

"How many times should i say, address me as Lord Grufus. I am nothing compared to Zero for a 'majesty' you get that?" Grufus said.

Rhyzok struggled standing up on his own. "Pathetic, go get the grand warden and lock him with the white. Your mist has damaged their brains already. Hope they can still be used."

"So this is all that is left of the powerful wizards?" Grufus asked. "Yes, but there's a possibility of one lone wizard, he is heading this way." Rhyzok said.

"How long?"

"It will take less than 2 days, i guess."

Grufus remained silent for a while, then turned his head north. "I sense some wizards up there in the buildings."

"Sense, my lord?" Rhyzok hated addressing the goblin with respect. But he couldn't rival a king's power now, could he?

"Our king gifted me with the knowledge of controlling 'Kings Aura' the power you feel around the kings is their aura concentrating around them, making the atmosphere unbearable for the weak."

Rhyzok did feel a bit uncomfortable standing close to him, he wondered how much of this 'aura' was he really holding back. Suddenly the pressure around him increased, he looked up at Grufus, who, was staring so hard at a high wall that could just blast it into smithereens.

As a matter of fact, the very moment the wall broke down.

But it wasn't the Goblin King's doing. When the began to settle, before him lay a super giant's head, face down in the ground with its arms spread wide apart. What alerted him earlier was not the fast approaching super giant, but those who were riding on him.

There was a flash of pink light somewhere on the fallen supergiant's back. Next thing, the goblin king was getting hit by fast spinning boulders, left and right and center!

Furious on getting caught off guard, he intensified his aura which now grew thicker and greener. His body enveloped by a thick green light around him. The boulders bounced back from the green aura, with black burnt marks leaving at the area of contact.

The boulders slowed down and all joined back up. It was Exor.

"I appreciate your attack style, golem. But how did you get, faster?" Grufus changes his stance. He pulls one leg back and his hands at the side. His nails grew bigger and sharper. He gave a low growl.

"Oye!"

The goblin's eyes turned to the voice, without move his head.

A red cloak flutters and falls on the goblin's face.

Silence.

Rhyzok was too injured to fight. He helplessly looked on as another battle unfolded on the ruins of the red colony.

'THUMMMMMMPPPP!'

Every thing slows down. Exor's new wizard friend had already impressed him by taking down the supergiant and accelerating their approach to Enchantima in minutes.

And now this.

The goblin for starters, was a king or could be considered someone with power enough to be king. Exor could already see that, as per the description given by the masked wizard.

What impressed him was how the wizard managed to pull such a punch, with a combination of some spell he didn't know and land it on the green abomination's face fair and square. As long he remembered, the giant's crash had knocked him out. How did he cook up a spell so quickly was amazing.

The goblin king is sent sliding on the ground metres away! Crashing into walls, houses, trees and whatnot. The king felt pain, yes. A lot of pain but it didn't injure him. This was humiliating, very, very shameful.

Rhyzok's gaping mouth was a sight to behold. Exor chuckled, the other wizard pulls down his mask.

Now it was the golem's turn to drop his jaw.

"Ddd...D..da, Da! Daruis!" Rhyzok was the first to speak.

"Pffft" the wizard smirked. "Man, you forgot? The name's Da, Bizadra Da!"

Exor's jaw literally dropped on the ground.

Ryhzok pulled at his hair, jumping around angrily. "Why! Why of all people **YOU?!** " he yelled.

"Tis a long story, my friend." Bizadra said, imitating in a Russian accent.

Exor had enough of everything.

 **to be continued**

 **NEXT CHAPTER - Its a flashback! Too many characters, right? Therefore i will shed some light on our new arrival, Bizadra Da!**


	9. Chapter 9 : Renegade Part 1

**Chapter 9: Renegade [PART 1]**

 **Jumping Back in Time ~**

 **50 years back!**

 **It** was midnight. The town hall of Enchantima was shrouded in the darkness of the night. Two wizards are having a stroll in the dark hallway. "What are we doing, exactly?" said the wizard on the right. They both passed a door and stopped abruptly. "Here" the other one commanded.

Both wizards walk back and through the door, entering into a small room. One of them snaps his fingers, conjuring a small fireball in his palm and places it in the middle of what looked like a dusty table. Both seated, the fire lighting up their faces.

Both were identical. Only difference was the beard length. The one with the longer beard pulls down his hood, "Phew, there's no window here. Biz, could you?"

Biz, the wizard with short beard, extends his hand and taps one brick on the wall adjacent to him. The brick crumbles and vanishes in thin air, making an opening for ventilation. "Now," he said. "Why are we brothers so secretly meeting here?"

"You still look a bit younger than me." the brother scoffed.

"Not my problem that you don't stay active as usual." Biz said.

"Enchantima is almost done with the upgrades, tomorrow our city will be declared as the HQ for wizards"

"Same here for Ragnarok, the young wizards are very promising. They have picked up on the dark spells faster than they could here!"

"Sigh" the brother shakes his head.

"Daruis?" Biz said. Both stayed quiet for sometime.

" **Bizadra Da** "

Biz stared at Daruis. He never remembered his brother calling out his full name in years.

"As grand warden, i want you awat from Enchantima. You are to be a wizard of Ragnarok and none of the wizards of these two cities may ever see each other again." Daruis said.

Biz stared at his brother. He was waiting for this to happen. It was a few years after the wizards decided to build Enchantima that the question of placing the Dark Wizards rose. By vote of the majority, it was decided that they were to be sent to a new city that would only specialize in working with the Dark Elixir.

Daruis looked at Biz with teary eyes. "It hurts to do this, brother. I fear this might lead to nastier things in the distant future."

"Don't get all emotional on this, you aren't sentencing me to death bro."

"But this is like, an unofficial banishment!" Daruis said, placing his hands on Biz's shoulders.

"What can you do? You gotta listen to those old fools!"

"If i could do something about it..." Daruis hung his head low. Bizadra walks out of the room, followed by Daruis a couple of seconds later to find no one but silence.

"He's gone." Daruis stood in the hallway for a few minutes, took a deep breath consoling himself that everything will be fine and then returns to his quarters.

 **The Border of Aventis.**

 **Bizadra Da the Renegade** ** _(Traitor, Defector etc...)_**

After guiding the young generation of warlocks of Ragnarok, their all father, Bizadra Da, also known as the Grey wizard who practiced magic of light and dark elixirs disappeared.

It was then, that a traveller got the news of the renowned wizard staying in Aventis, the city that was the border beyond which the northern region laid.

The traveller headed straight for the house where he lived. He knocked a few times, but came no reply.

He tried the knobs which clicked and the door opened. The wizard wasn't careful about security. He stopped. A wizard had all sorts of securities up his sleeve. He flicks his wrists and snaps his fingers, nothing happened.

He cautiously steps forward into a dingy room. There was a chair in the centre. The only furniture in the room with someone seated on it. The occupant seemed half dead.

The traveller pokes the person's head.

Bizadra stirs up from what could be his sleep or unconsciousness. He looks up at a familiar face that has aged over time.

"You're dying" the traveller said, giving a cough he throws his hood back.

Bizadra smiles weakly, "She sent you after me?"

"You're lucky to have such a wife."

"So are you, to be her brother."

Both stare at each other for a while.

"Heh, Deus"

"Hmm?"

"What can you do?"

"Give you a life"

Bizadra clutched the wooden armrests of his chair tightly.

"And I take mine" Deus said.


End file.
